


So Move Me, Baby

by megr0se



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: M/M, YouTuber!Ashton, band!calum, pure fluff because who has the time for angst!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megr0se/pseuds/megr0se
Summary: “Hey, guys! Welcome back to Q’s and Cakes! Today, as you can see, I’m joined by 5 Seconds of Summer!” he gestures to the band, and Calum makes the effort to draw his eyes away from Ashton to wave and say hello to the camera.orAshton is a Youtuber who interviews the band, where he meets Calum.When their time is over, Calum isn't ready to say goodbye just yet.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	So Move Me, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> hello! long time no see!
> 
> it's been over a year since i've posted anything on here, so forgive me if this is a bit rusty. but, as i'm sure many of you are, i'm stuck inside and i had a very vivid dream where i was a youtuber and calum fell in love with me, so i decided to make it even better and turn it into a cashton au!
> 
> please let me know if you enjoy it!  
> take care of yourselves x
> 
> (p.s. title is from movement by hozier, which is the sexiest song i could think of for this)

Calum was fed up with promo. The band had been doing it for weeks now and if Calum had to answer one more question about his accent or what qualities he looks for in a girl he was going to scream. The album had been released a week ago and was doing well, _really_ well. Reviews and praise had been flooding in and while the band was in good spirits, happy that the new music had been received so well, Calum was glad they only had three interviews left before he could just relax. 

All he knew about today’s interview was that it was for a popular Youtube channel, some guy called Ashton. The band’s manager had said that he was known for his chilled talks with his guests, he sat down with them, offered them baked goods and actually asked the questions fans wanted to know. 

Calum closes his eyes and lets his head fall back onto the headrest behind him, letting the quiet chatter of his band mates relax him as the car drives them to the office space.

“I watched one of his videos last night after we got the text, he seems really cool,” Luke says. “He was interviewing another youtuber, and he seemed like he genuinely wanted to hear what the girl was saying, not the usual bullshit we get.”

Calum cracks one eye open to look at Luke, “Thank god,” he murmurs.

Michael scoffs from next to him, “Cheer up, Cal, we need your sunny disposition to keep band morale up,” he says, slapping his thigh gently, making Calum laugh.

“Sorry, I know. I’m just so tired, just want to sleep for the next few weeks.”

Michael hums and drops his head onto Calum’s shoulder, “Just two more days, man, we can do it.”

Calum rests his head on top of Michael’s, “We can do it,” he repeats. 

*****

The car comes to a halt outside of a new looking building, framed by tall glass windows and a large neon sign illuminating the entrance. The boys leave the car and greet the people at the door, shaking hands and making introductions. “This way guys,” Their manager says, accompanied by a young girl wearing a lanyard pass around her neck. 

They're lead down a corridor and into a small space that resembles a living room. There’s two comfortable looking lilac sofas, a table stocked with cakes and mugs and a fluffy rug covering the wooden floor. There’s two ring lights pointing towards the chairs and a professional camera set up, but somehow the room looks homely and lived in. “This place is so cool,” Luke says, and Calum turns to him to agree when someone else walks into the room, making the words die in his throat. 

The man looks to be around Calum’s age, his black hair pushed out of his face apart from a stubborn curl that falls onto his forehead. He’s wearing a white _The Specials_ shirt with black jeans and there’s a silver chain hanging heavy around his neck. Calum’s eyes are gliding down the man’s long legs when the door slams loudly, snapping him out of his trance. 

“Sorry,” The guy says, laughing nervously as his eyes glance around the room, stopping on Calum and staying there a second too long. “Um, I’m Ashton, so nice to meet you all,” his gaze turns to Michael, shaking his hand before moving to greet Luke, smiling so wide that his eyes scrunch up slightly. Then he’s in front of Calum, and then there’s a soft hand in his as he’s brought back to his senses. 

Calum squeezes his hand, “I’m Calum, nice to meet you, too,” he says, his voice as steady as he can manage. Ashton grins, his grip tightening and Calum suddenly feels wide awake. 

Ashton releases his hand and claps once before gesturing to the chairs, “Make yourselves comfortable! I’ll just get everything set up quickly and then we’ll see about getting started, if that’s okay?” he says, his eyes meeting Calum’s again. 

Calum just blinks back, frozen in place. He stares until a hand falls onto his shoulder, “Sounds good!” Michael’s voice says loudly in his ear. “Come on, Cal,” he says, laughter evident in his tone. Calum lets himself be dragged across the room, looking at his amused band mates. “What’s got you so rattled? Or should I say _who?_ ” Michael whispers as they sit on the sofa. 

Calum clears his throat and tries to school his expression, “I don’t know what you mean,” he says back, just as quiet, trying not to let his eyes follow Ashton around the room as he turns the lights on and fiddles with the camera. Luke laughs from the opposite sofa, shaking his head. Calum is about to come back with a witty quip when Ashton speaks again. 

“Okay, so, what I usually do is start the video, introduce the guest then offer the cakes and tea, is that okay? Any questions?” he says, his voice calm but professional. He sits down next to Luke, crossing his legs and Calum tries not to stare at his thighs as he nods silently. 

“Yeah, sounds perfect,” Luke says, getting himself comfortable on the sofa cushions and fiddling with his hair. 

“Cool! Let’s go then!” he claps again, and his excitement is infectious, making Calum grin from his seat, straightening his jacket over his chest. 

Ashton clears his throat and points a small remote at the camera, making a red light appear by the viewfinder screen, waving at the camera with a bright smile on his face. “Hey, guys! Welcome back to Q’s and Cakes! Today, as you can see, I’m joined by _5 Seconds of Summer!_ ” he gestures to the band, and Calum makes the effort to draw his eyes away from Ashton to wave and say hello to the camera. 

After the guys have introduced themselves and made polite small talk, Ashton leans forward, “Okay so, what would we all like to eat and drink? We have tea, coffee, cakes, biscuits…” he trails off, flapping his hands around as he encourages them to help themselves. “Tuck in!” He says, smiling when Luke and Calum both reach for a piece of shortbread.

Michael rubs his hands together as he reaches for a pink cupcake, “Thank you, these all look great!” he says as he bites in to it, making a pleased noise. “Amazing, you’ll have to give us the name of the bakery you got these from.” Luke hums his agreement.

Ashton shrugs and picks at the rip in his jeans, “I actually made those last night,” he says quietly. 

Calum’s head snaps up, “Really? You made all of this?” he asks, eyes wide as he watches a pink flush come across Ashton’s face.

Ashton smiles sheepishly, “Yeah, I bake everything I offer my guests, it’s kind of my thing,” he says with a light laugh.

Calum is chewing slowly as he looks to him again, “That’s amazing, Ashton, thank you,” he says quietly, relishing in the sight of Ashton smiling down at his hands before he shakes his head and reaches for a notebook by his feet. 

“Okay! Shall we get started with the questions? I tweeted earlier this week and your fans sent in some really good ones,” he says, grinning when the band nod and tell him to go ahead. “Cool, so first up we have Lauren who asks, “What was your favourite moment of recording this new album?” 

Michael takes the lead on this one, talking about how they had used a new studio and tries things they hadn't before, stuff that scared them but excited them more. Calum makes sure to nod along at the appropriate times but more often than not his eyes are drawn back to Ashton. At how he seems so engaged with what Michael is saying. At how he actually seems interested in what their process was and how they all felt while they were recording. Calum has to clear his throat and busy himself by pouring him and Michael a coffee to actually feel like he’s contributing to the interview. He tunes back in when Ashton turns the page of his notebook.

“Okay, so next up we have Josh, who asks, “What’s your favourite song on _CALM_ , and what’s your least favourite? Ooh, that’s a good one,” Ashton says, smirking at the camera. 

Luke laughs loudly, “We can’t pick a least favourite! We’ve just released the thing, that would be terrible press, a band who doesn't like the music they put out,” he says, making the others laugh. 

“That really would be bad for sales, wouldn't it?” Calum says, smiling when Ashton lets out a loud cackle. He takes a deep breath before asking, “What about you, what’s your least favourite?” he says, meeting Ashton’s crinkled eyes.

Ashton tries to make his expression neutral, but his smirk still shines through, “I couldn’t possibly say, I’m the impartial party here,” he says, holding his hands up as if in defence. 

“Oh, come on!” Michael says, throwing his hands up in the air. “Fine, what’s your favourite then?” 

Ashton pauses for thought, “Well, they're all good! It’s honestly my favourite album of yours so far,” he says.

“That’s a cop out answer!” Luke laughs. “Just tell us, we promise none of us will be offended if it isn't our personal favourite.” 

Ashton’s laughter dies down as he looks between all the eyes on him. “Okay, well um, probably _Wildflower_ ,” he says quietly. 

Calum feels a rush of happiness and his face grow warm and Michael makes a smug sound from next to him. “Good choice. The vocals are particularly good on that song, aren't they?” He says, elbowing Calum not so subtly as Luke laughs along. 

Calum can tell Ashton is pointedly not meeting his eye when he picks his notebook up again. “Yeah, okay next question!”

The rest of the interview goes by smoothly, with the whole band answering questions and laughing with Ashton, who really is a great host. He makes sure they all feel included and provides them with more coffee and cakes when their plates are empty. Often Calum looks around him and remembers he’s being filmed, not just hanging out with his friends. More than once he catches himself looking at Ashton in a way that is probably more than friendly and he dreads watching the final edit of this video. 

The interview comes to an end and Ashton does a quick bit to the camera, wrapping up the video as the band thank him and all raise their little china mugs in a group cheers. Ashton clicks the camera off and sits back in his seat. 

“I think that went great, thanks so much, guys!” he says gratefully.

“No, man, thank you,” Luke says, patting him on the shoulder. “This was really fun.”

Calum nods, “Yeah, definitely. This was exactly what we all needed today, thank you,” he says, leaning forward in his seat and holding his hand out. 

Ashton grips it and squeezes it gently, holding on for a beat too long. “It’s my pleasure, really,” he says, dropping his hand but not looking away as they smile at each other. 

Michael coughs once and stands up, “Yeah, dude, thanks,” Ashton’s head snaps to him. “And thank you again for the food too, it was all amazing.” 

Ashton ducks his head shyly, “Again, it’s my pleasure,” he says, accepting an arm squeeze off Michael before he walks over to the camera, pushing some buttons before putting the lens cap in place. 

Calum stands up, wringing his fingers together as he feels a nudge to his shoulder, pushing him towards Ashton. He turns to see his two band mates, both giving him the same look, eyebrows raised like they’re waiting for something. He raises his, too, in question, the three of them having a silent conversation. Michael tilts his head to the right, urging Calum to say something. Calum widens his eyes, asking for help. Luke rolls his in what looks like pity before pushing Calum’s chest, making him stumble over his heavy boots as he tries to find his footing.

He turns, finding Ashton clearing the table, “Here, let me help with that,” he says, taking a cardboard box and placing the few remaining cakes inside. 

“Oh, thanks,” Ashton says. “You don’t have to,” smiling when Calum waves him off. 

Calum takes a breath in, “Hey, um, I’m having a party at my apartment tonight,” he says, putting the box down on the table as Ashton blinks back at him. “You can come, if you want. I mean, if you have no other plans,” he says in a rush. His eyes flit over to the other side of the room, where Michael and Luke are looking on, amused.

Ashton looks surprised, eyes wide. “Oh? Okay, yeah,” he stutters. “That would be great, thanks,” he smiles.

“Yeah? Okay, great!” Calum says, not able to keep the excitement out of his voice. “Here, I’ll write down the address,” he picks up Ashton’s notebook, quick jotting it down and adding his phone number before he can second guess himself. “Just text me if you, you know, get lost or have any questions or anything,” he says, handing the book back. 

Ashton smiles down at the page, “Sounds good, thanks, Cal,” he says as their manager pops his head in through the door. 

“Ready, lads?” he says and Calum has never been less happy to see someone. 

“Yeah, all sorted,” Luke says. “Come on, Calum, you better go and get ready for your _party,_ ” the concealed laughter evident in his voice. Calum sends a quick glare his way before turning back to Ashton.

“I’ll see you later?” he asks, hopeful. “Say, 8ish?” 

Ashton’s gaze meets his, his eyelashes dark around his green eyes, “8 o’clock. I’ll be there.” 

*****  
The first thing Calum does when he gets home is pull up Youtube, types Ashton’s name in to the search bar and clicks on the first video that comes up. He spends the next hour running around his apartment, frantically doing the chores he's been neglecting since the album release, the only noise being Ashton’s voice coming from his phone speaker. The car ride home had been full of taunts from his bandmates, “You seriously thought the best chat up line was inviting him to a non existent party?” Michael had said, shaking his head fondly. 

“I panicked!” Calum had cried. “You were both pushing me and all I knew was that I didn't want today to be the last time I saw him,” he’d admitted, seeing small smiles come across his friend’s faces. 

Luke patted his thigh, “I think it’s sweet, man. I’ll send a quick text around a few mates, hopefully people are up for a last minute party,” he said as he typed away at his phone. 

Calum had smiled gratefully, “Thanks, dude.”

But now he’s rushing around, making sure his house looks presentable and not like all he’s been doing is passing out on his couch at the end of the day. He gets up and walks to his fridge, glad to see there’s some beer in there already. He send off a text to his band, asking if they could bring some more, getting a simple thumbs up in reply off Luke. 

He opens up the Youtube app again, pressing play and leaning on his now clean kitchen counter, letting the calm voice wash over him.

*****

As expected, not many people turn up to Calum’s house, but that’s not why he’s stood by himself, a miserable look on his face. He’s taking a sip of his beer when someone shoves his shoulder lightly.

“What’s with the face?” Michael asks.

Calum puts his beer down and rubs a hand over his hair, “Nothing,” he says, but when Michael just looks disbelievingly at him, he breaks. “This is insane, isn't it? Like, I organised a party for someone I didn't even know existed yesterday. And he hasn't even turned up!” His voice raises slightly as he waves his hand and looks around the room, as if looking for someone. “That’s mental! Isn't it?”

Michael sighs and puts his drink down next to Calum’s, putting his hands on his friend’s shoulders, steadying him. “Okay, calm down. First of all, it’s only 8.15, give him a chance, he mentioned he had another interview after us, didn't he? He could just be running a bit late,” he pauses, making sure Calum looks at him before continuing. “And yeah, this is all a bit mad but even if it doesn't work out how you want it to, at least we have some friends around to have a little catch up with, yeah? I can’t even remember the last time we were all together in a chill setting like this, so either way, you’ve done something good, okay?” 

Calum nods as he releases the anxiety he felt building up, “Yeah, yeah, you’re right, sorry,” he says, putting his hands on Michael’s elbows and squeezing in thanks. He lets himself be dragged off to talk to his guests, if Ashton’s not going to turn up he might as well take advantage of the situation like Michael said. 

Fifteen minutes later, Calum’s feeling a lot better. Luke has taken charge of the music, messing around on the make-shift DJ set with a few others, making ridiculous mixes of mismatched songs. It’s when a particularly laughable remix of Doja Cat’s _Say So_ is blaring through the speakers that Ashton walks in to the room, Michael at his side. Calum watches on as Ashton’s eyes scan the room nervously, his heart picking up speed as the two men walk towards him. He sees Michael point in his direction, Ashton following his lead and giving Calum a shy smile. Calum quickly wipes his hands down his shirt as he rises from his seat. 

“Hey!” he says when Ashton comes to a stop in front of him. “I’m glad you could make it,” his hands feel useless by his side so he swiftly wraps one arm around Ashton in a brief hug.

Ashton returns the hug, one hand laying gently on Calum’s shoulder, “Hey, sorry I’m a little late, I brought you some beer,” he says as he pulls away, holding the case of cans up in both hands. “Hope that’s okay.”

Calum nods, “Of course, thanks, you didn't have to bring anything,” he says, taking the drinks off him and putting them down on the table. Ashton ducks his head and shrugs, a small silence stretching between the two of them as Calum’s eyes glance over the other man’s body. Ashton has gotten changed since they last saw each other, he looks more formal now, wearing a black shirt with small red flowers on underneath a black jacket. His jeans no longer have rips at the knees and the boots he’s wearing are chunky and platformed. Calum meets his eyes again, “You look great,” he blurts, watching as Ashton straightens the lapels of his jacket and looks down at himself.

“Oh, thank you, I feel a bit overdressed,” Ashton says quietly before looking quickly over Calum. “You— you look great, too,” he stutters.

Calum laughs, “Thanks, can I get you something to drink? I could introduce you to some people, too,” he suggests.

Ashton smiles and nods, “That would be great, thanks.”

Calum gets Ashton a drink and tops his own up, walking through the small crowd, introducing him to a few people, keeping a close eye on his reactions, not wanted to overwhelm him. Luke greets him kindly, once again thanking him for such a good interview, and Calum can’t help the warm feeling that comes over him when Ashton laughs so easily with his friends over the course of the evening. He fits in well within the small group gathered on his terrace, all drinking and telling stories as the sun goes down over them, the area lit up by a string of fairy lights. Michael tells a story from the early days as a band, an embarrassing one that involves Calum accidentally getting in to a strangers car instead of their driver’s car, Luke joining in with excruciating detail. Calum can’t even bring himself to feel that bad because Ashton is giggling loudly next to him, reaching out every now and then to gently touch Calum’s arm in sympathy. 

Ashton hasn't left his side all night actually, and Calum wouldn't mind if it stayed that way for a long time. 

“Okay, if we’ve all finished having a good laugh at my expense,” Calum says, receiving another laugh in return. “I believe we were promised a proper Clifford DJ experience?” The group cheers as Michael gets up, gesturing for everyone to follow him inside. Calum stands up, holding his hand out for Ashton to help him up, relishing in the feeling of their hands together as they join everyone in the house. 

“Are we all ready?!” Michael screams through the microphone, everyone cheering in response. Calum looks over to Ashton, who is laughing at the scene in front of him, drinking from his rum and coke. “Let’s go!” A loud beat comes through the speakers and the bodies around them start to move with the rhythm. Calum feels Ashton brush against him as he dances hesitantly next to him, his feet tapping to the music.

Calum leans closely to speak in his ear, “You want to dance?” he asks.

Ashton turns with panic in his eyes, “Oh, no, I don’t really dance, not in public anyway,” he says, trying to laugh it off. Calum just shakes his head, taking Ashton’s arm and pulling him closer to where Michael is playing around with his laptop. Ashton comes easily, dropping his drink down on a table on the way. 

“Take a look around, everyone is either too drunk to notice or just enjoying the moment too much to care, don’t worry about them,” Calum says, gesturing to the others, who are all dancing without a care in the world, singing along to the song playing. “Relax, it’s just me,” he says, taking Ashton’s hands in his. Ashton still looks wary, but his feet start to move as he laughs at Calum’s attempt at swinging their arms. Calum laughs back, pulling a face just to see Ashton smile for longer.

It goes like that for a few minutes until the beat fades in to something slower and deeper, their bodies moving closer naturally, Calum’s hand leaving Ashton’s to land on his waist instead. They gravitate towards each other, so close Calum can smell a mix of Ashton’s cologne and the rum he’s been drinking on his breath. As the beat drops on the chorus, Ashton’s arms come over Calum’s head to fall onto his shoulders, stepping forward until there is just inches between their moving bodies. Calum’s hands travel from Ashton’s waist around to his back, feeling the way his shirt is sticking to his skin in the heat, closing his eyes as he hears Ashton singing next to his ear, the deep vibrations of his voice making a shiver run down Calum’s spine. 

_"So, move me, baby,  
Shake like the bough of a willow tree,  
You do it naturally,  
Move me, baby.”_

Calum breaths in deeply, feeling his hands twitch against Ashton’s skin, his shirt bunching up in his fingers. His lips are dangerously close to Ashton’s neck as he exhales, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake. He pulls back to look at Ashton, he finds his lids lowered, his gaze dark as he looks in Calum’s eyes before flitting down to his mouth, making Calum involuntarily lick his lips. “You sing, too?” Calum asks, feeling impossibly warm as Ashton doesn't look away from his mouth as he smirks and shrugs like he hasn't just turned Calum’s whole world upside down. 

“Sometimes, yeah,” Ashton replies in to Calum’s ear, so close his lips touch his skin. He breathes like that for a second before pulling away, facing Calum again. Calum manages to draw his eyes away from his mouth, asking a silent question, getting an answer in return as they lean closer instinctively, Ashton’s lips parting. 

The song changes in to something loud and poppy, causing the other guests to cheer and jump. Someone knocks in to Calum’s side, making him lose his footing, almost falling before Ashton catches him under his arms. Calum looks up to find Ashton looking at him worriedly, “Are you okay?” he asks, pulling him to his feet gently. 

Calum nods, trying to laugh it off, the mood effectively broken, “I’m good, thanks,” he says, smiling when he sees Ashton trying to hold his laughter in. “Shut up, come on, shall we go sit outside for a bit?” 

Ashton’s hand travels down his arm until their hands meet, “Yeah, sure,” he agrees, looking up from beneath his eyelashes. “It’s getting a bit hot in here, isn't it?” he says, a suggestive smile on his face. Calum threads their fingers together, shaking his head as he leads them out to the terrace, closing the doors behind them, the noise quietening as he sits down beside Ashton.

Calum clears his throat as he lets his arm fall down over the back of the chair, behind Ashton’s back. When he looks at the other man, he is trying to hide a smile, biting down on his lip as the lights shine down on him, his cheekbones glowing with a slight sheen of sweat. Ashton moves back in the seat, pressing his shoulder in to Calum’s arm, playing with his fingers in his lap. 

“So, are you having fun? Sorry if it’s been quite overwhelming, I know my friends can be—“ Calum starts.

“No, it’s been great,” Ashton assures him. “Your friends are all great, really funny and welcoming, I’m having fun, I promise,” He meets his eyes again. “I’m just trying to wrap my head around all of this if I’m being honest.”

Calum nods in understanding and hums to indicate Ashton should carry on. 

“Just, like, I really don't do this often,” he explains. “I only really have a small group of close friends, and usually after work I either chill at home or go straight to sleep, not attend parties with famous band members, and _Halsey_ for god’s sake,” he says, laughing in disbelief. 

Calum laughs along with him, “Yeah I get that, but you fit right in, and you must have met some pretty famous people doing your job,” he says. “I mean, your videos get millions of views, you're practically a celebrity yourself!”

Ashton tilts his head, “How do you know how many views I get?” he asks.

Calum’s eyes widen for a second before he admits, “I may have watched a few of your videos this afternoon,” he says with a shrug.

Ashton’s eyes light up with mirth, “Oh really? What did you think?”

Calum laughs and shakes him off, “Yes, they were very good, but I’m asking the questions this time!” There’s a pause as their laughter fades away. “Why do you find this so hard to believe?” 

Ashton takes a breath in, “It’s completely different when there’s a camera there, it may not look like a job but it is,” he says. “I have to put on this happy, confident persona otherwise the show wouldn’t be as good to watch. I mean, imagine if I was interviewing someone and I was just stuttering the whole time?” he laughs, “I’m naturally a pretty shy person.”

“Well, you could’ve fooled me, I think you're a natural with people,” Calum says, his hand falling on to Ashton’s shoulder. “You made us all feel so at ease today, and if I’m honest, we’re all pretty fed up with promo by now, so it was definitely a welcome change,” he admits, grinning when Ashton smiles down at his feet. 

“Well, that means a lot, thank you,” Ashton says bashfully. “None of my guests have ever wanted to continue to talk to me after we’d filmed. I’ve certainly never been asked to a party off the back of a video, so this really is new for me.”

“And how’s it been? Your first time?” Calum asks, a smirk on his face.

Ashton throws his head back as he laughs loudly, “Very good, it’s been very good for me,” he says, nudging Calum in his side.

Calum laughs along, his thumb brushing over Ashton’s shirt. “While we’re both being honest,” he begins, Ashton lifting his head to listen. “This um, this party wasn't happening tonight.” When Ashton tilts his head in confusion, Calum continues. “After the interview finished, I didn't want to just leave and not see you again so I panicked and kind of, invented a party? On the spot?” 

Ashton blinks at him in disbelief before letting out a loud laugh, “What?!” he explains. “That’s insane!”

“I know, I don't know why that was my first thought,” Calum says through his giggles. “The guys gave me so much shit afterwards, I swear, and I had to come home and quickly organise a fuckin’ party!” He stops talking to listen as Ashton snorts, leaning closer as his shoulders shake. “All I knew was that I wasn't ready to say goodbye to you yet,” he finishes, his voice quieter. 

Ashton’s giggles slow down, looking at Calum, his eyes shining with laughter, “Really?” he asks, Calum nodding simply in return. “Well, I don't know what to say other than thank you, I wouldn't have been as brave as you, but I didn't want to say goodbye either,” he says, taking Calum’s hand in both of his and resting them on his thigh. 

Calum runs his thumb over the back of Ashton’s hand, “That’s very good to hear, that all of this wasn’t for nothing,” he says. “Honestly I never do anything like this, ask the boys if you don’t believe me.” 

Ashton shakes his head, “No I believe you, but this really is insane,” He pauses and releases a breathy sigh. “I’m just— I’m just a normal guy who fuckin’ bakes for people and asks them questions.” 

“That might be true, but the world could use more people like you,” Calum says, his hand squeezing Ashton’s, causing him to meet his gaze.

“Like what?” Ashton asks, his voice soft.

“Nice people,” Calum begins. “Genuine people, someone who cares about the people around them,” He says, his voice confident. “Gorgeous people. People who know what they want and what they like.” 

By the time Calum has finished his ramble, Ashton is grinning, his teeth shining, “And what do I like?” he asks.

Calum beams back, “Rum and coke, cakes,” he lists. “Dancing closely and singing _Hozier_ songs in to people ears,” his voice drifts off. 

Ashton scoffs as he turns his head, ducking in to the crook of Calum’s neck.

“What else do you like?” Calum asks, moving their faces closer as he awaits an answer. 

Ashton lifts his head, their smiles centimetres apart, “You. I like you,” he whispers, his breath fanning over Calum’s lips. He looks in to Calum’s eyes for a beat before slowly moving forwards and letting their lips meet, releasing a sigh when Calum kisses back without hesitation. Calum inhales through his nose, opening his lips only to close them again over Ashton’s bottom lip, causing the other man to make a faint noise at the back of his throat. Ashton releases their clasped hands, instead choosing to take hold of the back of Calum’s neck, his fingers finding their way in to the short hair at his nape. A shiver shoots down Calum’s spine once again as his hands drift to Ashton’s waist, pulling him closer, swallowing Ashton’s gasp with his own lips as he grips his hips gently. 

Ashton pulls away with a soft groan, turning his head slightly as he tries to catch his breath. Calum leans in, softly dropping a kiss to the corner of his mouth, then his cheekbone. 

“I truly never do this,” Ashton pants, still running his fingers through Calum’s short curls. “I don’t know _how_ to do this.”

Calum pulls back, looking in to Ashton’s eyes, seeing a hesitance. He lifts a hand to cup Ashton’s jaw, “Then let’s figure it out together,” he says, causing Ashton’s eyes to soften. “I want to see where this can go.”

Ashton leans in to his touch, “How can you be so sure it could work?” he whispers.

Calum shrugs once, “I’m not, but if we want it to, it can,” he says, brushing Ashton’s cheek with this thumb. “And I think we’re worth a try,” he finishes, smiling at Ashton’s pleased expression.

Ashton pulls him in close with the hand on his neck, “Okay,” he says, whispering the promise in to Calum’s lips.


End file.
